IF
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Jika saja aku tak bertemu denganmu. Jika saja aku menghiraukan desiran aneh dalam hatiku ini. Jika saja aku tak takut berhadapan dengan dunia bahwa cinta kita ini adalah dosa, mungkin saja tak akan ada penyesalan dalam hidupku ini. [SASUKE POV]/YAOI/NARUSASU/LANJUTAN DARI YOU SAID/


' **IF'**

NARUSASU (Sasuke Point of View)

 **'** _ **Jika saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu.'**_

 _ **'Jika saja aku menghiraukan desiran aneh yang ada dalam hatiku ini'.**_

 _ **'Jika saja aku tidak menerima cintamu.'**_

 _ **'Dan jika saja aku tak takut pada cinta terlarang ini, mungkin saja hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi'.**_

 _ **Apa aku menyesal? Apa aku menyesal karena telah dipertemukan olehmu?**_

 _ **Cinta ini adalah dosa, aku telah kehilangan segalanya karena mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Naruto...**_

..

..

..

Aku orang yang membosankan. Ya, semua orang memanggilku begitu. Hidup terlalu menoton dan terlihat sangat klise. Pergi kesekolah, membaca buku diperpustakaan atau apapun itu. Aku menyukai seluruh rutinitasku walau terkadang aku juga berpikir untuk mencoba hal baru. Misalnya mencari teman mungkin?

Saat itu aku menginjak tahun kedua di SMA. Awal yang biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial sama sekali. Namun kau, tiba tiba kau datang menghampiriku, memperkenalkan dirimu dan menanyakan namaku. Aku sempat berpikir orang gila dari mana yang bisa bersekolah di SMA ini? Tampilannya acak acakan, rambut _blonde_ mu terlihat berantakan tertiup angin. Ah, jangan lupakan peluh keringat yang membasahi wajahmu itu. Apa kau berlari hanya untuk menemuiku? Dasar aneh.

"Eum.. mungkin ini terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi boleh ku tahu namamu?" Dengan cengiran khasnya kau tersenyum padaku. Aku yang saat itu tak ingin mengulur waktupun langsung memberi tahu namaku. Toh, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Yeah, kurasa begitu.

Saat itu kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Padahal aku hanya menyebutkan namaku. Bukankah itu bukan sesuatu yang spesial? Uzumaki Naruto, kau memang orang aneh.

..

..

..

Setiap hari kau terus menyapaku dengan senyumanmu yang sehangat matahari. Terkadang kau mengajakku makan siang bersama, pulang bersama atau bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Awalnya aku sempat risih dan bingung dengan perlakuanmu. Kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan orang yang membosankan seperti diriku?

"Kau orang yang menarik dimataku." Itu katamu yang sukses membuat wajahku bersemu malu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku, dasar aneh.

"Are? Sasuke sepertinya kau sedang bahagia ya?" Goda Itachi padaku. Aku yang sedang menyendokkan nasi dimulutku seketika tersedak saat mendengar ucapannya. Kulirik ayah dan ibuku yang sedikit terkejut. Ah ralat, hanya ibuku yang terkejut.

"Ti-tidak!"

"Punya pacar baru hum?"

"Aniki!"

Oke, kurasa wajahku mulai memerah lagi. Aniki terkekeh pelan, dia mengelus pucuk kepalaku dan tersenyum. "Aku senang jika kau merasa bahagia. Jangan paksakan dirimu sendiri Sasuke." Itu katanya. Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Memang benar jika aku merasa tertekan dengan keluargaku. Uchiha keluarga yang sempurna, sekali kau menciptakan _'noda'_ pada Uchiha maka kau tak akan pernah bisa menghilangkannya. Maka dari itu aku sedikit takut dan merasa tertekan.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan apa yang membuatmu senang hari ini?"

"Err.. aku punya teman baru."

"Ah? Benarkah, siapa namanya?"

"Eumm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto kalau tidak salah."

"Benarkah? Bukankah Uzumaki adalah keluarga kaya?! Wahh tak kusangkah kau pintar memilih teman."

Huh? Kaya? Ahh benar, kenapa aku baru sadar jika ia berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki? Kutebak, pasti ia juga merasa tertekan. Sama seperti yang kurasakan. Naruto, kurasa kita memiliki nasib yang sama.

..

..

..

Kami semakin dekat satu sama lain, dan aku juga mulai membuka diriku dan ikut berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Entah kenapa ini sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya hidupku yang terlalu _monocrome_ kini telah berubah menjadi penuh warna. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Naruto.

Namun ada yang tak kumengerti, kenapa saat aku melihat Naruto seperti ada desiran aneh dalam hatiku. Perasaan aneh seperti ada ribuan bulir pasir pantai yang menyelimuti hatiku. Apa ini? Apa ini artinya aku menyukai Naruto? Tapi aku dan dia sama sama laki-laki. Bukankah itu hal yang tabu bagi kami.

"Sasuke.."

"Hng?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu. Aku juga menyukaimu"

Ya. Aku menyukaimu Naruto. Tidak, lebih dari suka. Aku mencintaimu. Apa aku salah memiliki perasaan ini?

..

..

..

Bertahun-tahun kami selalu bersama. Bahkan kami juga mengambil universitas yang sama. Aku bersyukur, kau selalu berada disisiku. Kau semakin perhatian dan memperlakukanku sangat baik dan lembut. Bahkan kau mampu membuat wajahku memerah tak karuan. Astaga aku ini kenapa?

Tak terasa sudah sejak lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Aku bersusah payah agar melupakan rasa ini, aku masih terlalu takut. Takut jika aku mempermalukan Uchiha. Takut jika aku membuat Nama keluargamu _'ternoda'_ karena cinta ini, dan takut jika kau membenciku.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku panik saat kau menarik tanganku dan mengajakku ke sebuah tempat. Apa dia gila? Ini sudah malam? Bagaimana jika penjaga kampus melihat kami?

"Nahh sekarang buka matamu." Katamu lembut. Mataku terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang kau berikan padaku. Sebuah suasana romantis dengan lilin-lilin yang menghiasi ruangan ini. Kau memegang tanganku. Menyematkan sebuah cincin _silver_ pada jari manisku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Berjanjilah kalau kau akan tetap disisiku selamanya Sasuke." Kau memelukku. Membuatku kaget bukan kepalang. Kenapa? Kenapa Saat aku mulai melupakan perasaan ini kau malah menyatakan cintamu kepadaku. Aku senang, namun disisi lain rasa takutku telah menyelimuti hatiku. Naruto, ini tidak benar. Kau dan aku tak akan bisa menjalin hubungan seperti ini.

"Tidak.. ini tidak benar.."

"Jangan takut. Aku ada disini, berada disisimu. Melindungimu."

Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan entah kenapa membuatku tenang. Rasa takut ini hilang, hilang bersamaan dengan perkataanmu. Kau terlihat sangat serius, apa aku boleh mempercayaimu Naruto? Aku percaya jika kau selalu berada disisiku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, pertanda jika aku juga mencintaimu. Kau bilang jika aku harus berjanji padamu. Tentu aku akan berjanji, berjanji akan terus mencintaimu selamanya.

..

..

..

Kami berdua terdiam. Isi Kepalaku benar-benar kacau. Bisa kudengar suara tangisan ibuku yang sedang memohon pada rektor kampusku. Sakit, hatiku sakit. Baru saja aku merasakan kebahagiaan saat perasaanku terbalas oleh Naruto namun kini, cinta kami berada diujung tanduk.

"Psttt.. Sasuke, tenanglah. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kita. Percayalah." Katamu. Aku sebisa mungkin mencoba tenang sepertimu namun aku tak bisa. Aku merasa bersalah pada keluargaku.

 **PLAK!** kau ditampar. Ditampar oleh ayahmu didepanku. Aku sempat kaget dan mencoba melindungimu namun kau mencegahku dan mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Ayahmu terus memarahimu, mengucapkan kata-kata kasar karena ia kecewa padamu. Namun kau bertindak seolah tak peduli. Kau tak peduli dengan perkataan ayahmu yang mengatakan hubungan kita itu terlarang. Kau bertindak biasa saja, aku ingin seperti itu namun aku tak bisa. Maafkan aku Naruto.

Kurasa, cinta ini memang salah. Cinta ini adalah dosa...

..

..

..

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu kau tidak pernah datang ke kampus. dan kau tahu, berita itu tersebar dengan cepat. Mereka semua tahu hubungan kita, dan mereka memandangku jijik. Naruto, kemana kau? Kau berjanji kan jika kita akan melalui semua ini bersama? Disaat seperti ini kau ada dimana? Tahukah kau jika aku benar-benar takut saat ini?

"Dia akan pergi ke Hongkong malam ini. Datanglah ke bandara dan ucapkan selamat jalan padanya. Kau masih mencintainya kan?" Ucap kakakmu, Karin. Mataku terbelalak kaget saat mendengar jika kau akan pergi ke Hongkong dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Naruto? Kenapa kau kabur? Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa kau malu? Sungguh aku tak percaya jika kau melakukan hal menyakitkan seperti ini.

Kini aku sendiri, menghadapi semua caci maki orang-orang yang tahu hubunganku dengan Naruto. Tak ada yang ingin menyemangatiku bahkan orangtuaku sekalipun. Ayahku sangat kecewa padaku, terlebih lagi ibuku. Ibu menangis seharian penuh saat ia tahu aku mencintai Naruto. Aku mengecewakannya. Mengecewakan ibuku yang benar-benar menyayangiku setulus hati. Aku sudah membuatnya hancur, menghancurkan hati seorang malaikat sepertinya.

Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bicara dengan keluargaku. Ayahku, ibuku, maupun kakakku. Walau Itachi mencoba menghiburku namun itu tak akan merubah segalanya.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Itu berarti sudah seminggu pula aku tak bicara pada mereka. Saat makan malam bersama kami hanya terdiam. Itachi mencoba mengibur namun lagi-lagi gagal. Cukup, aku tak tahan jika seperti ini lagi. Apa salah jika aku mencintai Naruto? Tekanan dari kampus ditambah lagi tekanan mental yang luar biasa dari keluargaku, cukup membuatku merasa gila.

"Ayah.. aku.. ingin keluar dari kampus itu. Aku.. tidak ingin kuliah." Kataku. Namun aku tak menyangka jika perkataanku barusan membuat ayahku marah besar. Ia membanting meja dan melempar mangkuk nasinya kewajahku.

"TIDAK MAU KULIAH KAU BILANG? MEMANG KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK UANG YANG SUDAH KU KELUARKAN UNTUK MENYEKOLAHKANMU HAH?! AKU INGIN KAU MENJADI ORANG SUKSES! MENGHARUMKAN NAMA KELUARGA UCHIHA DAN MEMBUATKU BANGGA, TAPI APA?! KAU MEMBUAT AIB BAGI UCHIHA!"

Kakak dan ibuku mencoba menenangkan ayahku sedangkan aku hanya diam, menundukan wajahku menahan air mata yang kutahan sejak lama.

"Ta-tapi aku mencintainya ayah. Aku mencintai Naru-"

 **PLAK!**

"Cukup! Jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu lagi!"

Malaikat yang sejak dulu menjagaku. Malaikat yang selalu melindungiku dan merawatku sejak kecil kini marah dan menamparku. Ibuku. Ibuku yang baik dan lemah lembut kini berubah. Ia marah, amat marah padaku. Anak macam apa aku ini? Membuat ayahnya kecewa dan ibunya menangis. Aku pantas dihukum

..

..

..

Dikampus kulalui hidup ini dengan berat. Tatap tajam serta caci maki sudah menjadi makananku tiap hari. Sakit, itu sangat menyakitkan. Naruto, seharusnya kau ada disampingku. Kita lewati ini sama-sama. Naruto, aku takut. aku takut jika kau meninggalkanku dan melupakanku. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Bahkan sampai saat ini kau tidak pernah menghubungiku. Kau tahu, ini sudah 3 bulan sejak kepergianmu.

Aku melihat sebuah kotak kayu milik ibu yang tersimpan dengan rapih dibawah lemari. Aku sempat curiga karena ibu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Maka dari itu sekarang aku akan mengambilnya. Diam-diam aku masuk kekamar ibu. Membuka kotak itu yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Betapa terkejutnya diriku saat melihat puluhan surat tersimpan disini. Disana tertulis Hongkong yang berarti ini dikirim dari Hongkong. Apa ini Naruto? Tapi sejak kapan?

Tubuhku menegang saat melihat surat bewarna biru muda. Bulan april, saat itulah kau pergi ke Hongkong. Jadi selama ini kau mengirimi surat padaku? Naruto, aku percaya jika kau masih mencintaku.

"BERIKAN ITU!" Dengan paksa ibuku merebut kotak itu dengan diam-diam. Aku memohon pada ibuku. Aku hanya ingin membaca surat itu, hanya satu suratpun tak apa. Namun ibu tetap tak mengizinkannya. Ia mengunciku dikamar ini dan pergi membawa kotak itu beserta surat-suratnya. Panik, sungguh aku panik. Apa yang akan dilakukan ibu pada surat-surat itu?

Aku mendobrak pintu ini. Sekuat tenaga hingga rasanya tulang-tulangku ingin patah. Dan perjuanganku membuahkan hasil, dengan cepat aku berlari mencari ibu. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat surat-surat itu terbakar. Ibu membakarnya. Membakar surat yang berharga bagiku.

"TIDAK!" Aku berlari. Mencoba memadamkan api-api itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tak peduli jika tanganku terluka, yang aku inginkan hanya membaca surat itu, walau hanya satu kalimat saja.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! BIARKAN SURAT ITU TERBAKAR SASUKE! CUKUP.. CUKUP SASUKE.. IBU LELAH. JANGAN BUAT IBU HANCUR LEBIH DARI INI. LUPAKAN NARUTO. CINTA KALIAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA BERSATU. ITU ADALAH DOSA! SASUKE! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENIKAHI WANITA LAIN DAN MEMILIKI ANAK. ITU YANG SEHARUSNYA KAU LAKUKAN..." Ibuku menangis meraung-raung, namun aku tetap fokus memadamkan api-api itu. Tak peduli jika mataku memerah menahan tangis yang membuncah.

"Tidak.. aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintainya ibu, aku mencintai Naruto." Lirihku.

"Menyingkir dari sana!" Ibu menarik tanganku, mencegahku memadamkan api. Aku menolaknya dan tanpa sadar menepis tangannya. Ibuku membelalakan matanya kaget. Tak menyangka jika anak bungsunya bisa seperti ini.

 _'Dan saat itulah penyesalan terbesarku dimulai.'_

Ibu terjatuh, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Serangan jantung. Itu yang kutahu. Dengan panik aku membawanya kerumah sakit. Untunglah kakakku sudah pulang dan membantuku membawanya kesana. Aku bahkan tak mempedulikan rasa sakit pada tanganku yang melepuh ini.

..

..

..

Kini ibu telah tiada. Ibu meninggalkan ayah, kakak serta diriku. Aku terus mengutuk diriku karena kebodohanku. Jika saja saat itu aku tak melakukannya mungkin ibu tak akan pergi. Ayah semakin benci padaku dan enggan melihat wajahku lagi. Disisi lain, kakak juga tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Aku mengerti itu.

Naruto? kemanakah dirimu disaat saat seperti ini? Kau tau, aku benar-benar hancur. Aku telah kehilangan ibuku karena dirimu. Naruto, apakah benar jika cinta kita adalah dosa?

Mataku tertuju pada tumpukan abu dirumput belakang rumah. Disanalah ibuku meregang nyawa. Abu itu tertiup angin, menyisahkan sepotong kertas yang belum terbakar sepenuhnya. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan tersenyum pahit. Walau hanya sebuah kalimat tapi entah kenapa itu membuatku menangis.

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Kali ini aku menyerah. Aku menyerah dengan semua ini. Aku telah kehilangan ibuku dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku tak mau ini terulang kembali. Ku mohon maafkan aku.. maafkan keegoisan ku ini."

Dan hujanpun turun. Membasahi tubuhku serta kertas yang kupegang erat ini..

' _Sasuke, bersabarlah. Aku pasti akan kembali.'_

..

..

..

Lima tahun. Itu adalah hari-hari terberat dalam hidupku. Namun kini aku mencoba lembaran hidup baru, dan mulai melupakan Naruto. Ayah menjodohkanku dengan putri dari keluarga Haruno. Kalau tidak salah Sakura namanya. Ayah bilang jika kami dulu berada dikampus yang sama namun aku tak mempedulikannya.

Aku bekerja disalah satu perusahaan desain grafis terbaik di Jepang. Tentu saja semua ini kulakukan dengan jerih payahku. Dan tepat hari ini, CEO baru perusahaan ini datang dan ingin menyapa karyawan-karyawannya. Namun karena kegugupanku aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan berkas-berkas yang ada dimejaku. Dengan terpaksa aku harus mengambil berkas-berkas itu sampai aku tak sadar jika CEO baru itu berdiri didepanku.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihatnya. Mata biru safir yang indah, postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap serta rambut pirangnya yang terpotong pendek. Apa mungkin.. apa mungkin itu kau Naruto?

Kau tersenyum padaku. Senyuman itu, sungguh aku merindukannya. Namun kenangan pahit tentang kematian ibuku serta hancurnya keluargaku langsung menepis rasa rindu itu. Maaf. Maaf Naruto, kini diriku telah berubah. Aku bukan Sasuke yang kau kenal dulu.

"Jadi dia kembali dari Hongkong dan menjabat sebagai atasanmu di kantor?" Ucap Sakura, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kurasa ia tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan.

"Aku tak ingin menemuinya lagi."

"Yeah, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Sasuke-kun. Ah, bagaimana jika kau bekerja diperusahaan keluargaku? Akan kutanyakan pada ayahku."

Aku mengangguk pelan, pertanda jika aku menyetujui sarannya. Ya, lebih baik seperti ini. Aku tak ingin berada disekitarmu. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan Naruto. Kini aku sudah memulai hidup baru dengan Sakura.

"BRENGSEK!" Itu yang kau ucapkan. Kau sangat marah, bahkan aku bisa nelihat kilatan emosi dalam mata safir mu itu. Emosimu membuncah lantara kau sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sakura, ditambah dengan pengunduran diriku yang mendadak.

Kau mendorongku, menciumku secara paksa.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU? BUKANKAH KAU BERJANJI AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIKU DAN BERADA DISISIKU SELAMANYA?! MENGAPA KAU MENGKHIANATI KU?!"

"Karena aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi." Lirihku pelan yang sukses membuatmu diam mematung. Air matamu menetes, membasahi kedua pipiku. Maaf. Maaf Naruto. Begini lebih baik, aku tak seharusnya berada disampingmu. Karena cinta ini adalah dosa.

..

..

..

Setelah kejadian itu akupun keluar dari perusahaan Naruto dan bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Haruno. Tentu saja hal itu diterima baik oleh keluarga Sakura lantaran aku adalah calon menantu mereka.

Dua minggu aku bekerja disana, dan tak terasa juga pernikahanku dengan Sakura hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Semua sudah dipersiapkan oleh keluargaku serta keuarga Sakura. Kami benar-benar mempersiapkan ini matang-matang. Kulihat ayah yang begitu semangat mempersiapkan pesta ini, bahkan senyuman diwajahnya tak pernah pudar sampai saat ini.

 _'Ayah, jika memang ini membuatmu bahagia maka akan kulakukan semua ini untukmu.'_

Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Karin. Meminta tolong padanya untuk memberikan undangan pernikahan serta cincin pemberianmu ini. Karin terlihat sangat marah dan hendak memukulku, namun ia menahannya. Aku yakin dia benar-benar kecewa padaku.

Maaf karin, aku melakukan ini bukan karena ingin pamer dan membuat Naruto semakin hancur. Sungguh aku tak ada niatan untuk melakukan itu. Aku hanya ingin agar Naruto menyerah. Aku ingin ia menyerah untuk mencintaiku dan memulai lembaran hidup yang baru.

..

..

..

Pernikahanku dan Sakura pun dilaksanakan. Kami saling menyematkan cincin dan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Semua orang bahagia, terutama ayahku. Aku bingung, apakah aku juga harus bahagia? Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong dalam hatiku.

Tiga bulan sejak pernikahan kami, aku masih bekerja disalah satu perusahaan ayah Sakura. Saat itu, manager datang dan menawarkanku untuk pertukaran pegawai ke Korea Selatan. Aku sempat bingung, kenapa perusahaan yang ada di Korea itu ingin aku bekerja diperusahaannya.

"Kerjamu gesit dan kau bisa diandalankan." Kata manager. Awalnya aku sempat ragu untuk menerimanya namun Sakura mengizinkanku untuk pergi kesana. Akupun setuju.

Setelah sampai ke negeri gingseng tersebut, akupun dijemput dengan mobil perusahaan itu. Anehnya mereka membawaku kesebuah rumah mewah dikaki bukit.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kesini? Kenapa tidak langsung ke kantor saja?" Aku bertanya pada pengawal itu, namun mereka hanya diam dan menyuruhku untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu. Saat itu aku mengutuk kebodohanku lantaran keterbatasan bahasa yang kami miliki.

Rumah itu sangat indah. Banyak tanaman hijau yang menghiasi rumah ini, membuat rumah ini terlihat sejuk dan nyaman. Aku berjalan kearah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Aneh, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Takut, kenapa aku merasa takut untuk membuka pintu ini?

Perlahan, ku membuka pintu ini. Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat dirimu berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang mengerikan. Kaki-kaki ku bergetar, bibirku terasa kelu, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhku.

"Selamat datang di _'rumah'_ ini, Uchiha-san."

..

..

..

Dugaan ku benar. Kau adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Kau sengaja membohongi managerku agar kau bisa _'menghukum'_ ku ditempat ini.

Tiap hari kau mencumbuku. Menciumku dengan kasar serta memukulku sampai-sampai badanku rasanya hancur berkeping-keping. Kau memakiku, meneriakiku seolah-olah aku adalah orang paling kejam dan jahat dibumi ini. Kau menyalahiku, menuduhku secara sepihak karena telah membuatmu hancur. Aku hanya diam menerima perilakumu.

"Arghhh.." Kau menjambak rambutku. Tak mempedulikan rintihan kesakitanku. Tidak, aku tak ingin seperti ini. Aku bisa mati. Ayah, aniki dan Sakura pasti mengkhawatirkanku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mencoba menggapai pisau buah yang ada didepanku. Mengayunkannya hingga mengenai pipimu. Kau memegangi pipimu dan tersenyum sinis padaku. Senyuman itu, sungguh aku takut melihatnya. Aku menodongkan pisauku berharap agar kau menjauh dariku.

"Apa?! Kau mau membunuhku hah?! Ayo! Bunuh aku! Itukan yang kau inginkan sejak dulu." Kau semakin mendekat, bahkan mengarahkan pisau yang kepegang tepat didepan dadamu. Tanganku bergetar hebat. Tidak, bukan ini yang ku mau. Aku tak ingin membunuhmu, bahkan terlintas niatan untuk membunuhmu saja tidak pernah.

Pisau itu terjatuh dari tanganku seiring dengan tubuhku yang bergetar ketakutan. Melihat diriku mulai lengah, kau mulai mengikat tanganku kuat-kuat hingga pergelangan tanganku _-lagi-lagi-_ berdarah. Kau kembai mencumbuku secara paksa. Cukup, aku lelah dengan semua ini.

..

..

..

"Makan!" Perintahmu, namun aku hanya menatapmu kosong dan enggan menyentuh makanan yang kau sediakan untukku. Memang sejak kedatanganku kesini aku tak pernah makan. Bukan karena Naruto tak memberikan makanan untukku, hanya saka aku memang benar-benar tak mau makan. Selama ini Narutolah yang memaksaku makan, mungkin jika tidak begitu aku sudah mati kelaparan.

"Cukup. Aku lelah.. hentikan semua ini, Naruto."

"Hah?! Kenapa?! Bukankah itu yang pernah kau lakukan padaku kau menyakitiku , melukai hati kecilku hingga aku benar benar gila dan ingin mati! Kau tahu. Ini tak seberapa dari apa yang kurasakan dulu!"

Ya.. kau benar. Mungkin kau lebih tersiksa dari pada diriku. Aku memang jahat.

"Kalau memang begitu bunuhlah aku. Bunuhlah aku jika itu membuatmu senang. Aku lebih baik mati daripada kau memperlakukanku seperti ini."

"Hah?! Mati?! Tak akan kubiarkan kau bicara seperti itu lagi!"

Dan lagi, kau menyakiti tubuhku. Melukainya dan membuat luka baru ditubuhku. Aku sudah tak peduli. Kau benar, aku pantas mendapatkannya.

..

..

..

Ini hari kelima (mungkin) aku _'terkurung'_ disini. Bahkan sudah lama aku tak merasakan udara diluar. Naruto selalu mengikatku dan mengurungku didalam.

"Makan!" Kau menyodorkan sebuah sup daging padaku. Aku hanya membuang pandanganku. Aku sudah lelah. Rasanya aku ingin mati daripada harus seperti ini.

Kau mendesah panjang. Berdiri dari kursi dan mengambil jaket serta kunci mobil. Aku tak tahu kau ingin pergi kemana yang jelas kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri, dirumah ini.

Setelah mendengar suara mobil yang menjauh, aku menghela nafas. Jika kalian berpikir aku akan kabur maka kalian salah. Aku tak akan bisa kabur. Kakiku dirantai, berteriak minta tolongpun percuma. Aku memang tak akan bisa kabur dari sini.

Aku mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dan menyayat kedua tanganku dengan pisau itu. Darah merembes keluar dari sayatan itu. Aku mengambil beberapa pil obat tidur dan meminumnya sekaligus. Ya, begini lebih baik.

Kau pulang dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang kuyakini berisi donat. Kau menyuruhku untuk memakan donat itu. Donat _greentea_ dan donat _bluberry_ adalah kesukaanku. Apa kau sengaja memberikan ini untukku?

Perlahan pandanganku mulai buram. Tubuhku sedingin es, bahkan bisa kurasakan bibirku yang pucat mulai bergetar. Naruto memandangku khawatir.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Apa yang benar-benar sudah kuhilangkan karena mencintaimu. Aku kehilangan segalanya. Bahkan aku tak sanggup berhadapan dengan dunia ini. Naruto... aku jatuh cinta padamu. Cinta ini adalah dosa. Itu membuatku kehilangan segalanya..."

Kau terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Kurasa kau tak menyukainya. Dengan dingin kau menyuruhku untuk ikut denganmu. Ah, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Dengan lemas aku berjalan dibelakangmu. Namun tiba-tiba kesadaranku menghilang. Yang kulihat hanya genangan darah dibawah meja serta raut wajahmu yang sangat khawatir.

..

..

..

Kau membawaku _-yang setengah sadar-_ kerumah sakit. Disana ada ayah, aniki serta Sakura. Aku tak tahu jelas bagaimana raut wajah mereka yang jelas aku mendengar amukan ayah yang memukulmu serta tangisan Sakura yang memenuhi lorong rumah sakit ini.

 _'Ayah. Jangan pukul Naruto. Ia tak salah, harusnya akulah yang kau pukul. Karena aku adalah orang paling jahat dibumi ini. Naruto hanyalah korna dari keegoisanku'_

"Sasuke, aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan mencarikan dokter terbaik diseluruh dunia untuk menyembuhkanmu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Berjanjilah padaku." Itu yang kau ucapkan padaku sebelum aku menutup mataku dan tertidur cukup lama.

..

..

..

 _"Sasuke.."_

'Ahhh itu suara Naruto..'

 _"Sasuke.. kau bilang jika cinta ini adalah dosa? Sasuke, jika cinta ini adalah dosa maka aku akan melakukan dosa ini untukmu. Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."_

 **DEGH!** Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Naruto.. aku..

"Sasuke?! Kau Sudah sadar? Sakura cepat panggil dokter!"

 _'Ahh.. bukankah itu suara aniki? Berarti tadi juga ada Sakura. Lalu Naruto? Dimana Naruto?'_

Akhirnya aku tersadar dari koma. Aniki bilang jika aku mengalami koma selama 3 bulan. Itu semua terjadi lantaran aku mengalami overdosis obat serta kehabisan banyak darah. Ditambah lagi kondisi fisik dan mentalku yang benar-benar lelah menyebabkan aku tertidur cukup lama.

Aku bertanya pada aniki. Dimana Naruto? Namun aniki terlihat sedih. "Naruto hilang. Ia mengalami kecelakaan helikopter tiga bulan yang lalu." Itu kata aniki yang langsung membuat tubuhku membeku seketika. Aniki juga bilang jika Naruto pergi dengan helikopternya untuk mencari dokter terbaik yang akan menyembuhkanku. Namun ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Mataku memanas. Perlahan air mata terjatuh membahasi pipiku. Aku menangis. Menyesali kebodohanku. Kenapa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Jika saja aku tak mencoba bunuh diri, Naruto tak akan mati.

Dalam sunyinya malam serta redupnya sinar rembulan. Aku menangis didalam pelukan aniki.

..

..

..

Kini aku percaya dengan cintamu. Aku tak takut lagi berhadapan dengan dunia ini. kau berani melakukan dosa ini, Naruto. Kini aku tak ragu lagi untuk mengatakan jika aku sangat mencintaimu.

Aku bercerita pada ayah jika Narutolah yang membangunkanku dari koma. Dan kukatakan pada ayah jika kini aku tak ragu, aku tak takut lagi untuk mencintai Naruto. Walau cinta ini dosa maka aku akan melakukan dosa ini untuknya. Ayah terlihat kecewa. Aku tahu itu, namun aku tak ingin penyesalan itu datang lagi.

"Tradisi adalah tradisi." Ucapnya yang berarti _'Seorang Uchiha akan dikeluarkan dari keluarganya jika ia memiliki aib yang besar bagi klan Uchiha.'_ Aku menyanggupinya dan kini namaku Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke

Sakurapun sadar jika hanya Narutolah yang bisa mengisi hatiku, maka dari itu ia menyerah dan mengizinkanku untuk mencintai Naruto. Dan akhirnya kamipun bercerai.

Kini aku tinggal sendiri, disebuah apartemen sederhana. Aku tidak bekerja dikantor lagi, melainkan merintis usaha dengan membuat _cafe_ sederhana. Saat aku sudah tidak menyandang nama 'Uchiha' entah kenapa beban yang berada dipunggungku ini sedikit demi sedikit telah terangkat. Aku sudah lega. Kurasa memang ini yang terbaik.

Tak terasa jika dua tahun sejak aku meninggalkan Uchiha dan dua tahun sejak kepergian Naruto. Malam ini sangat indah, langit begitu terang karena cahaya rembulan. Tak ada tanda-tanda jika nanti malam akan turun hujan. Aku senang karena malam ini akan ada banyak kembang api yang menghiasi langit di Jepang. Karena sekarang adalah malam pergantian tahun.

Ah, aku ingat saat SMA dulu aku dan kau pergi keatap sekolah. Hanya kita berdua ditengah malam yang sunyi. Kau dan aku melihat pertunjukan kembang api yang sangat indah. Dan saat itu kau berucap padaku.

"Malam tahun baru berikutnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu." Itu yang kau ucapkan padaku namun sampai saat ini aku tak tahu apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu.

 _ **'Sasuke! AYO KITA MAKAN MOCHI SAMA-SAMA! Aku dan ayah sudah ada diapartemenmu'**_

Aniki mengirim email padaku. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Yeah, kurasa melihat kembang api diatap _cafe_ sambil ditemani secangkir coklat hangat dan _cheese cake_ manis akan gagal. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang kerumah.

Aku mengerinyit bingung lantaran pintu apartemenku terkunci. Jika aniki sudah didalam kenapa ia mengunci pintunya? Terlebih lagi lampu didalam belum dinyalakan. Ah, kakakku itu ada-ada saja.

Saat mencoba membuka pintu aku merasakan pelukan seseorang dari belakang. Aku hendak protes, namun saat kuhirup wangi tubuhnya seketika bibirku kelu.

"Sasuke..." Suara beratnya terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Suara yang selama ini kucari. Suara yang selama ini kurindukan.

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Itachi. Aku yakin pasti ini semua berat bagimu." Pelukannya semakin erat. Jantungku berdegup kencang seakan-akan ingin meledak. Mataku memanas, ingin sekali aku menangis walau kutahu ini memalukan tapi sungguh aku tak bisa menahannya.

"Sasuke.. aku pulang."

Kubalikan tubuhku. Memeluk lehermu erat dan menangis sekencangnya. Ya, ini benar. Aku tak salah lagi. Ini benar-benar kau. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Menyebalkan.. kau tahu aku hampir saja gila dibuat olehmu." Aku memukul dadanya. Meluapkan semua emosi yang kupendam sejak dulu. Kau hanya diam lalu tersenyum lembut. Kau mengusap surai hitamku.

"Kau ingat janjiku saat malam tahun baru di SMA dulu? kini aku akan mengucapkannya..."

Kau merogoh sesuatu dalan mantel hitammu. Membuka kotak merah dan menunjukan sebuah cincin _silver_ padaku. Cincin itu.. cincin yang kau berikan padaku saat kuliah dulu. Kau.. masih menyimpannya.

"Sasuke. Menikahlah denganku." Katamu yang sukses membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Ya, inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu. Semua masalah, semua rintangan telah kita lalui bersama dan sekarang _'gerbang kebahagian'_ telah terbuka dimata kita. Sepuluh tahun, itu waktu yang kita perlukan untuk menggapai semua kebahagian ini.

"Ya.. aku mau." Kataku. Kau menciumku lembut. Ciuman manis yang Kau berikan padaku, bersamaan dengan suara ledakan kembang api diudara.

Kini aku tak takut untuk berhadapan dengan dunia karena aku tahu, kau akan selalu ada disisiku. Walau cinta ini adalah dosa aku akan tetap melakukan dosa ini untukmu. Sampai mati sekalipun.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Lihat ayah, bukankah Sasuke terlihat bahagia? Baru kali ini aku melihat senyuman seperti itu diwajahnya. Aku turut bahagia."

Fugaku mendengus kesal. "Jadi kau menyuruhku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat mereka berdua?"

Itachi meneguk salivanya gugup. "Errr.. ini hanya kebetulan ahahaha.. bagaimana kalau kita makan kue mochi ini berdua? Ayo kita kembali ke mobil." Dengan ceria Itachi menggandeng sang ayah untuk pergi menuju lift.

 _'Benar kata kakakmu, kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Maafkan ayah jika ayah terlalu mengekangmu. Ayah yakin kau pasti akan hidup berbahagia denganya. Naruto, kuserahkan anak bungsu ku padamu. Aku mempercayaimu.'_


End file.
